Grauen
by yoho
Summary: Hermine ließ die Waffe sinken:  War ich gut?" - Ron nahm die Hände von seinem Kopf und sah sie entgeistert an.  Gut? Du spinnst wohl! Ich hab mir vor Angst fast in die Hose gepisst."-  Prima", stellte Hermine fest.  Worauf wartet ihr noch? Ausziehen!"


Title: Grauen

Author: Yoho

Rating: M

Spoiler: Achtung: die Handlung in ‚Grauen' stützt sich nicht in allem auf die Buchvorlagen. Und die Ereignisse nach Band fünf werden nicht berücksichtigt!

Teaser: Hermine ließ die Waffe sinken. „Wow", sagte sie. „War ich gut?" - Ron nahm die Hände von seinem Kopf und sah sie entgeistert an. „Gut? Du spinnst wohl! Ich hab mir vor Angst fast in die Hose gepisst."- „Prima", stellte Hermine fest. „Worauf wartet ihr noch? Ausziehen!"

Authors Note: Ich glaube, die meisten Eltern nehmen sich fest vor, ihre Kinder niemals zu schlagen, ja sie bestimmt auch nie anzubrüllen oder ihnen sonst Angst einzuflößen. Das mit dem ‚nicht schlagen' mag man noch gut einhalten können. Aber wenn ein Kind, ob absichtlich oder zufällig, einen wunden Punkt des Erwachsenen trifft, dann fällt es schwer, beherrscht zu bleiben.

Harry gibt sich große Mühe, nichts Unbeherrschtes zu tun, als er seine Kinder in einer Maskerade überrascht, die schlimmste Erinnerungen in ihm wach ruft. Aber es gelingt ihm nicht ganz.

Sara und Janek, so heißen die beiden Kinder, sind in dieser Geschichte etwa zwölf Jahre alt. Harry und Hermine, die sich auf Hogwarts die Lehrerstelle für Verwandlung teilen und in der ehemaligen Heulenden Hütte wohnen, haben die Kriegswaisen nach vielem Zögern und gegenseitiger Überzeugungsarbeit bei sich aufgenommen. Mehr dazu findet ihr in meinen Geschichten ‚Kinderkram' und ‚Waisen'.

Danke an fee-morgana für das Lektorat.

Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum mit all seinen Figuren gehört JKR. Nur der Plot gehört mir.

~.~.~.~

**Grauen**

„_Horror and moral terror are your friends, if they are not, then they are enemies to be feared."_ _Colonel Walter E. Kurtz in dem Film ‚Apocalypse Now'  
_

Als Harry die Tür zu dem alten Schuppen öffnete, erstarrte er. Vor ihm, im Dämmerlicht, das durch das schmutzige Fenster in den Raum fiel, standen zwei Gestalten wie aus einem Albtraum. Nackt bis auf einen Lendenschurz, die Körper rot angemalt, darauf schwarze Striche gepinselt, um den Hals Ketten aus kleinen Knochen, auf dem Kopf einen Tierschädel, um die Schultern das graue Fell eines Wolfes und in den Händen eine Axt.

„Buhhhh!", machte die eine Gestalt und sprang auf Harry zu. Der war viel zu überrascht, um seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen. Stattdessen warf er sich zur Seite und kollidierte schmerzhaft mit dem Türrahmen. Er packte den rechten Arm des Angreifers und entwand ihm die Axt. Dann wirbelte er den Körper herum, so dass er mit dem fellbedeckten Rücken gegen die Schuppenwand krachte.

Der Feind schrie.

Er schrie hell und schrill mit der Stimme eines Kindes. Harry ließ die Hand mit dem inzwischen gezückten Zauberstab sinken.

"Sara? Janek?" Er schleuderte die Axt hinter sich durch die Tür. Dann wischte er der Gestalt, die wimmernd auf den Boden gerutscht war, über das Gesicht und riss ihr schließlich den Tierschädel vom Kopf. Langes, blondes Haar kam darunter zum Vorschein. Dann wurde es ganz still in dem Schuppen. Harry steckte seinen Zauberstab zurück in den Gürtel.

„Runter mit dem Mummenschanz", sagte er. Seine Stimme war kalt und duldete keinen Widerspruch. Sara und Janek begannen zögernd sich zu bewegen. Als erstes fielen die Tierschädel auf den Schuppenboden, dann die Felle und die Knochenketten. Als alle Bestandteile der Maskerade im Staub zu Füßen der Kinder lagen, fasste er die beiden an den Handgelenken und zog sie in Richtung Hütte. Sie wehrten sich nicht. Trotzdem packte Harry so fest zu, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervorstanden und Janeks Atem zu einem Zischen wurde. Vor der Veranda stand ein großer Trog, in dem Hermine das Regenwasser vom Dach auffing, um damit ihre Blumen zu gießen.

Harry nahm die beiden unter den Achseln und hob sie nacheinander in den Bottich. Sie zogen die Beine an, die sonst mit dem Holzrand kollidiert wären. Janek biss sich auf die Lippen, als er ins Wasser getaucht wurde. Sara schnappte nach Luft: „Harry... kalt!" Doch der hatte sich schon eine alte Bürste geschnappt, mit der Hermine sonst Blumentöpfe reinigte und schrubbte damit abwechselnd Sara und Janek ab, bis auch das letzte Restchen Farbe runter war. Dabei sprach er kein einziges Wort. Die Kinder spürten seine verhaltene Wut und wagten es nicht zu protestieren, obwohl er ihnen weh tat.

Als Harry fertig war, hob er sie aus dem Bottich. „Geht auf eure Zimmer", sagte er. Minutenlang stand er neben dem Trog und rührte sich nicht, die tropfende Bürste in der Hand, den Blick auf das Wasser gerichtet, das jetzt von roten und schwarzen Farbschlieren durchzogen war.

Wie lange war das her? Fünf Jahre? Sechs Jahre? Er konnte sich noch genau an den Tag erinnern – es war ein Mittwoch gewesen – aber nicht mehr an das Jahr, in dem es passiert war.

~.~.~.~

„Wir müssen hier raus", sagte Hermine und lugte vorsichtig durch die verdreckten Fensterscheiben auf die Straße vor dem Gasthaus.

„Warum?" Harry richtete sich schlaftrunken auf. Von Ron und Luna kam kein Laut. Sie schliefen wohl noch.

„Todesser!", sagte Hermine und dieses Wort reichte, um Harry auf die Beine zu bringen. Er quetschte sich neben Hermine hinter den Vorhang und sah vorsichtig nach draußen.

„Was is'en los?", meldete sich Ron aus dem Hintergrund.

Als eine größere Gruppe Menschen mit schwarzen Mänteln durch die Gasse rannte, zogen sich Harry und Hermine vom Fenster zurück.

Zehn Minuten später saßen die vier reisefertig angezogen auf der Kante des großen Doppelbettes und hatten immer noch keine Lösung gefunden, wie sie mit heiler Haut hier raus kommen sollten.

Apparieren fiel flach. Das hatten sie als erstes versucht. Aber die Todesser hatten eine Apparationssperre verhängt.

Rons Vorschlag, sie könnten sich als Todesser maskieren und unter ihre Feinde mischen, fand keinen Beifall, denn dann hätten sie bei dem Morden draußen mitmischen müssen, um nicht aufzufallen. Denn inzwischen war klar, dass die Angreifer vorrangig die Wohnhäuser durchsuchten und die vier machten sich keine Illusionen, was da drinnen geschah.

Nach einer gezielten Durchsuchung sah das zwar nicht aus. Aber spätestens wenn die Frauen und Mädchen vergewaltigt und niemand mehr am Leben war, würden sich die Todesser in das Dorfgasthaus zurückziehen. Und dann würde man sie entdecken. Den Rest wagte sich Hermine nicht auszumalen.

Den Gedanken, gegen eine hundertfache Übermacht anzutreten, verwarf sie sofort wieder. Realistisch betrachtet hätten sie vielleicht noch zwei Minuten zu leben, wenn sie jetzt den Gasthof verlassen würden. Na ja, mit viel Glück vielleicht auch vier Minuten. Und sie würden mit Sicherheit niemanden retten.

Hermine sah die anderen an. Ron wirkte wild entschlossen und Harry raufte sich die Haare, während er nachdachte. Nur Luna schien ganz weit weg zu sein. Sie hatte diesen verträumten Gesichtsausdruck der alten Luna, der Luna aus der Hogwartszeit.

„Ich kenne da ein Tier", sagte sie schließlich.

Harry stöhnte. „Luna, bitte jetzt nicht. Wir brauchen einen Weg hier raus und keine Lehrstunde über magische Tierwesen aus der vierten Dimension."

Luna lies sich von Harrys Einwurf aber nicht aus dem Konzept bringen. „Der achthörnige Teufelsbraten hat weder spitze Zähne noch scharfe Klauen und seine Hörner sind ganz stumpf. Trotzdem fliehen andere Tiere vor ihm. Er sieht so schrecklich aus, dass alle Angst bekommen. Selbst Drachen verkriechen sich, wenn sie einen sehen."

Harry schwieg. Ron wirkte irritiert. Nur Hermine hatte sich aufgerichtet und sah Luna an: „Wovor haben Todesser Angst?"

Luna ließ sich etwas Zeit mit ihrer Antwort: „Vor etwas, das sie nicht kennen."

„Hast du eine Idee, wie so etwas aussehen könnte?"

Luna schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich aber", sagte Hermine. Sie stand auf und zog ihre Kleider aus, während die anderen verwundert zusahen. Dann verwandelte sie die Kleidungsstücke nacheinander in einen Tierschädel, ein Wolfsfell, einen Lendenschurz, eine Knochenkette, eine Doppelaxt, ein Messer, einen Tiegel mit dunkelroter und einen mit schwarzer Farbe.

Den Tiegel mit der roten Farbe drückte sie Harry in die Hand und drehte ihm den Rücken zu. „Mal mich an!", sagte sie.

„Überall?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Überall", sagte Hermine.

Ron sah mit offenem Mund zu, wie Hermine sich verwandelte. Als Harry sie von den Haaren bis zu den Zehenspitzen mit roter Farbe beschmiert hatte, zeichnete sie auf der Vorderseite ihr Skelett mit schwarzen Strichen nach. Harry übernahm ihren Rücken und das Gesicht. Dann drehte Hermine ihre Haare zu einem Knoten und setzte sich den Tierschädel auf den Kopf. Sie band sich ein Seil um die Taille, zog den Lendenschurz zwischen den Beinen hindurch und steckte ihn hinter den groben Strick. Dann legte sie sich das Wolfsfell über die Schultern, knüpfte sich die Knochenkette um und nahm Axt und Messer in die Hand.

Einen Moment lang sagte keiner etwas. Dann legte Hermine einen Schallschutzzauber über das Zimmer und ging mit einem wilden Schrei auf Ron los. Der fiel vor Schreck vom Bett und versuchte sich, auf dem Rücken liegend, außerhalb der Reichweite von Hermines Axt zu bringen. Schließlich schaffte er es, unter das Bett zu robben. Aber Hermine gab nicht auf. Sie stemmte mit fast unmenschlicher Kraft das schwere Eichenbett hoch, während Luna versuchte, sie festzuhalten. Harry stellte sich, als das Bett schon auf der Seite lag, schließlich vor ihr auf und packte ihre Handgelenke.

Hermine ließ die Waffe sinken. „Wow", sagte sie und blickte von einem zum anderen. „War ich gut?"

Ron nahm die Hände von seinem Kopf und sah sie entgeistert an. „Gut? Du spinnst wohl! Ich hab mir fast in die Hose gepisst vor Angst."

„Prima", stellte Hermine fest. „Worauf wartet ihr noch? Ausziehen!"

Als sie alle vier angemalt und maskiert waren, zog sie eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey aus ihrer Umhängetasche. Hermine schraubte den Deckel ab und nahm einen Schluck. Dann reichte sie die Flasche an Harry weiter. Er trank nur wenig. Harry hasste Alkohol. Ron und Luna nippten ebenfalls nur und so dauerte es eine Weile, bis die Flasche geleert war. Doch Hermine blieb unerbittlich. Und schon nach kurzer Zeit beobachtete sie an Rons und Lunas Augen, dass der Alkohol seine Wirkung tat. Kein Wunder, auf nüchternen Magen.

Sie hatten nicht darüber gesprochen, wie sie vorgehen würden. Nach Hermines kleiner Demonstration war das auch überflüssig. Der erste Todesser, der ihnen begegnete, stand da, wie von einem Stupor getroffen. Und er war tot, bevor er eine Chance hatte, irgendetwas zu verstehen. Seinen Gefährten erging es nicht besser. Wer nicht rechtzeitig die Flucht ergriff, starb. An einen Angriff dachte keiner.

Als die vier außerhalb des Dorfes waren, apparierten sie zu einem vorher abgesprochenen Treffpunkt in den Highlands. Das Rannoch Moor war ein Ort, durch den nicht mal ein Trampelpfad führte. Mitten im Moor gab es eine alte Jagdhütte, direkt neben einem kleinen See. Die Hütte war von den Muggeln wohl schon lange vergessen worden. Harry hatte das Dach so weit instand gesetzt, dass es nicht mehr reinregnete und die Tür verstärkt, so dass sie sicher darin schlafen konnten.

Hermine war die letzte, die sich vor der Hütte materialisierte. Sie sah die anderen an und bemerkte selbst unter der dicken Farbe das Entsetzen auf ihren Gesichtern. Ron war mit etwas bekleckert, das verdächtig nach Hirnmasse aussah. Lunas Bemalung hatte überall hellrote Sprenkel bekommen. Harry ließ seine Axt fallen, deren Stiel blutrot war. Nur da, wo er seine Hand gehabt hatte, war noch die Holzmaserung erkennbar. Hermine sah auf ihre Arme und ihre Brust. Die schwarzen Striche waren fast völlig verschwunden. Stattdessen war da jetzt nur noch Rot.

Ron sank auf die Knie und kotzte, bis da nichts mehr war, was er hätte erbrechen können. Luna schluckte die ganze Zeit heftig und Harry stand einfach nur da. Hermine begann, wie in Trance, die Maskerade abzulegen, bis sie nackt auf der spärlichen Grasnarbe stand. Dann holte sie aus der Hütte eine Bürste, ging zum Seeufer hinunter und schrubbte sich so lange ab, bis keine Spur von Farbe oder Blut mehr auf ihrer Haut haftete. Wo die Farbe sich nicht aus den Haaren lösen wollte, schnitt sie die Strähnen ab. Harry wollte ihr mit einem Reinigungszauber helfen, aber sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Keiner hatte an diesem Abend geredet und sie hatten auch später nicht über ihre Flucht gesprochen. Harry hatte nie gefragt, was aus den Schädeln und Fellen geworden war. Und Hermine hatte ihm nie erzählt, dass sie die Sachen aufgesammelt, geschrumpft und nach dem Krieg zu den vielen Dingen, die Erinnerungen an ihre Schulzeit bargen, in den Schuppen gestellt hatte. Wenn er sie gefragt hätte warum, sie hätte ihm keine Antwort geben können.

~.~.~.~

Hermine sah Harry erschrocken an, als sie seine roten Hände sah. „Ist das Blut? Ist den Kindern was passiert?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Kein Blut. Farbe. Und ja, es ist was mit Sara und Janek. Aber sie sind nicht verletzt. Komm mit!"

Hermine folgt ihm zum Lagerschuppen, der etwas zurückversetzt hinter der Hütte stand. Er öffnete die Tür und zeigte wortlos auf die Gegenstände auf dem Bretterboden. Tierschädel, Knochenketten, Wolfsfelle, Lendenschurze, eine Axt, mehrere Tiegel mit roter und schwarzer Farbe. Dazwischen die Kleidung der Kinder. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass der Kram überhaupt noch existiert."

Hermine bedeckte ihren Mund mit den Händen. „Scheiße", sagte sie. „Hatten wir ihnen den Schuppen nicht verboten?"

„Hatten wir", sagte Harry. „Mehrfach."

Hermine lehnte sich gegen die Wand und rutschte mit dem Rücken daran herunter, bis sie auf dem Boden saß. „Was hast du mit ihnen gemacht?", fragte sie.

Harry hockte sich auf eine große Holzkiste. „Ich hab ihnen gesagt, sie sollen das Zeugs ausziehen und dann hab ich ihnen die Farbe im Regenbottich abgeschrubbt. Sie hatten sich von oben bis unten angemalt." Er stockte. „Sara hat mich erschreckt. Sie ist mit der Axt auf mich los gegangen. Genau wie du in diesem Gasthof auf Ron."

Hermine schwieg. „Hattest du Angst, dass es kein Spiel mehr war?"

Er dachte lange nach. „Es war genau wie damals. Ich weiß es nicht."

„Einer von uns muss es ihnen erklären", sagte Hermine. „Sie haben etwas Verbotenes getan. Aber dafür gibt es normalerweise Küchendienst als Strafe und nicht ein kaltes Bad mit meiner Blumentopfbürste als Waschlappen. Hast du eine Ahnung, wie hart die Borsten sind?"

Harry nickte. „Ich war wütend."

„Das ist keine Entschuldigung. Du bist erwachsen."

Harry senkte den Blick. „Nein, das ist keine Entschuldigung."

„Gehst du, oder soll ich das machen?"

„Nein", sagte Harry. „Ich gehe."

Auf dem Weg zur Hütte drehte er sich um: „Hermine, verbrenn bitte das ganze Zeugs. Jetzt sofort!"

Hermine nickte und stemmte sich hoch.

Harry sah zuerst in Janeks Zimmer nach. Aber das war leer. Das Badezimmer auch. Schließlich fand er die beiden in Saras Raum. Sie hatten sich abgetrocknet und angezogen. Nur die Haare glänzten noch nass.

Als Harry die Tür öffnete, zuckten sie zusammen und rückten auf dem Bett enger beieinander.

Harry erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie bedrohlich er Onkel Vernon empfunden hatte, wenn der in den Raum kam und er, Harry, auf dem Bett gelegen oder gesessen hatte. Einfach nur wegen der schieren Größe des anderen. Er war zwar längst nicht so massig wie Vernon Dursley, aber sowohl Sara als auch Janek waren eher klein für ihr Alter.

Also nahm Harry sich Saras Stuhl, der vor ihrem Schreibtisch stand, drehte ihn herum, so dass die Lehne in Richtung der Kinder wies und setzte sich umgekehrt darauf, die Arme auf der Stuhllehne verschränkt.

„Ich hab euch nie geschlagen", sagte er. „Also, warum zuckt ihr jetzt vor mir zurück?"

Sara schwieg und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Janek redete: „Du hast uns weh getan, eben."

Harry nickte. „Das tut mir Leid, aber ihr habt euch nicht an die Regeln gehalten. Der Schuppen ist kein Spielplatz. Da sind gefährliche Sachen drin."

„Aber wenn wir sonst etwas Verbotenes tun, dann redet Hermine mit uns, oder du", meldete sich Sara. „Du hast mir Angst gemacht, weil du gar nicht geredet hast."

„Ich war wütend", sagte Harry.

„Als ich Annie in der Großen Halle verprügelt habe, da hast du mir gesagt, dass man sich beherrschen soll, wenn man wütend ist und dass ich das Nachsitzen und die Strafarbeit verdient hätte."

Harry antwortete darauf nicht.

„Die Sachen, die ihr da gefunden habt, die haben eine Geschichte." Er stockte und hob den Blick.

Sara hatte ihren Kopf an Janeks Schulter gelegt und seine Hand war auf ihrem Rücken.

„Hermine, Ron, Luna und ich, wir haben während des Krieges mal in einem Dorfgasthof übernachtet, weil es für das Zelt zu stürmisch war. Als wir am nächsten Morgen wieder los wollten, wimmelte der ganze Ort von Todessern. Sie waren dabei, die Häuser zu durchsuchen und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie uns entdecken würden."

„Konntet ihr nicht apparieren?", fragte Janek.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Apparationssperre", sagte er. „Luna hatte die Idee, dass wir uns so maskieren, dass die Todesser Angst vor uns haben. Und Hermine hat einige Sachen in die Kostüme verwandelt, die ihr vorhin anhattet. Dann sind wir raus."

Harry schluckte und seine Stimme wurde sehr leise.

„Wir sind entkommen. Aber wir haben Dinge getan ..."

„Habt ihr ..." Sara stockte. „Habt ihr Menschen getötet?"

Harry nickte.

„Aber das habt ihr doch vorher auch schon gemacht. Hermine hat mir das mal erzählt."

Harry seufzte. „Nicht so, niemals so. Wir waren nicht mehr wir selber. Nur noch Masken."

Schweigen breitete sich aus. Sara zupfte verlegen an der Bettdecke.

„Und jetzt?", fragte Janek schließlich.

„Hermine verbrennt das Zeugs gerade. Und ihr bleibt in Zukunft von dem Schuppen weg."

Janek blickte auf: „Aber die Sachen waren doch nicht gefährlich. Es waren doch nur tote Dinge. Nichts was zaubern kann oder verflucht ist."

Sara nahm jetzt ihren Kopf von Janeks Schulter und sah ihn an. „Doch, sie waren gefährlich. Du hast es nur nicht gemerkt."

„Werden wir noch bestraft?", wollte Janek wissen.

„Falls ihr möchtet, könnt ihr mir gerne in der Küche Gesellschaft leisten. Ansonsten ist die Sache erledigt." Dann stand er auf und wandte sich zur Tür.

„Harry!"

Er drehte sich um. Sara war aufgestanden und ging langsam auf ihn zu. Sie legte ihre Arme um Harrys Rücken und drückte sich zögerlich an ihn.

Sie schniefte und ihre Stimme klang gedämpft, weil ihr Gesicht gegen Harrys Brust gepresst war. „Als du plötzlich in dem Schuppen gestanden bist, da war ein Moment, da wollte ich auf dich losgehen. Ich hab das hinterher nicht verstanden. Aber jetzt versteh ich es. Die Farbe und der Schädel machen das. Man wird ein anderer Mensch."

„Nein Sara", sagte Harry. „Nicht ein anderer Mensch. Man ist gar kein Mensch mehr."

Er drückte sie kurz an sich. Dann verließ er, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen, den Raum.

~.~

_Ich habe mich beim Schreiben gefragt, ob Harrys Reaktion vielleicht zu heftig geraten ist, bis ich einige Tage später ein Interview mit Falco Terzani, dem Sohn des Journalisten Tiziano Terzani las, in dem er von seinem Vater erzählt. _

**„**_Die Roten Khmer hatten ihn in Kambodscha festgenommen, weil sie glaubten, er sei ein amerikanischer Spion. Sie richteten eine Waffe auf ihn, wollten ihn hinrichten. Aber plötzlich fing mein Vater an, Chinesisch zu sprechen und erklärte, dass er Italiener sei. Die Khmer ließen ihn gehen. Viele andere Journalisten hatten sie getötet, sie waren gnadenlos. Dieses Erlebnis hat ihn traumatisiert. Irgendwann mit elf Jahren hatte ich ein Spielzeuggewehr und richtete es auf meinen Vater. Er hat mich daraufhin wie wahnsinnig durch den Garten gejagt. Er war wie von Sinnen. Später hat er sich dafür entschuldigt."  
_


End file.
